


Camomìlla

by zombiemagpie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tadashi Hamada Lives, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: Se la sua testa riuscisse a prestarsi ad altre priorità si assicurerebbe che in camera sua è tutto apposto, tutto come lo ha lasciato, perché è ancora un po' infantile, nonostante sia professore universitario, adesso, è ancora geloso delle sue cose e del suo status quo. Solo che al momento non riesce ad importagli. Non l'ha nemmeno vista la sua stanza, non ha acceso le luci, ha solo sentito il rumore dell'asse e gli è bastato per abbandonarsi alla confort zone, per sospirare nella bocca di Tadashi.





	Camomìlla

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla nona edizione del COWT da Lande di Fandom, prompt Tenerezza.

Gli basta il rumore del secondo asse del pavimento di camera sua per farlo tornare a casa. Scricchiola, scricchiola come fanno mille altre cose fra quelle quattro mura, il corrimano delle scale, la porta della cucina che dà sul giardino, la mensola delle foto incorniciate sulla tv; ma il rumore del secondo asse del pavimento di camera sua, Hiro lo riconoscerebbe ovunque. Scricchiola di nuovo quando ci picchiano sopra i piedi di Tadashi, i suoi scarponi enormi e sempre un po' ingombranti, come i suoi passi che adesso sono svelti, urgenti, un po' scoordinati perché è da tanto tempo che non si baciano e da altrettanto che volevano farlo.  
Hiro lascia cadere lo zaino che ha portato su solo come scusa, solo per dire a zia Cass che "vado a disfare le mie cose" e scomparire nella sua camera da letto, a prescindere dal fatto che lei, probabilmente, non si accorgerà del fatto che hanno lasciato la cena a un passo dal dessert prima di domani mattina, perché le hanno fatto bere tre bicchieri di vino ed è crollata con la testa sul tavolo mentre aspettavano che Tadashi finisse di fare i piatti. A Hiro dispiace, ma non così tanto: è appena tornato a San Fransokyo dopo sette mesi all'estero, di anni ne ha sedici, di mattine in cui si sveglia col cazzo duro troppe e di voglia di essere scopato abbastanza da trascinare subito suo fratello sul letto e da slacciarsi i pantaloni contemporaneamente.  
Se la sua testa riuscisse a prestarsi ad altre priorità si assicurerebbe che in camera sua è tutto apposto, tutto come lo ha lasciato, perché è ancora un po' infantile, nonostante sia professore universitario, adesso, è ancora geloso delle sue cose e del suo status quo. Solo che al momento non riesce ad importagli. Non l'ha nemmeno vista la sua stanza, non ha acceso le luci, ha solo sentito il rumore dell'asse e gli è bastato per abbandonarsi alla confort zone, per sospirare nella bocca di Tadashi e per accogliere la sensazione familiare e, deve ammetterlo, animale, così stupida, primitiva, di voler essere aperto con tutte le sue forze, scopato e lasciato svenire nel sudore.  
Un pizzico di quella sensazione, pensa, forse la ritrova anche Tadashi, perché è con la stessa urgenza un po' goffa con cui al mattino mette a fare la lavatrice delle loro lenzuola sporche, o con cui corre all'università dopo aver passato troppo tempo sotto la doccia con lui, che lo sta sfinendo adesso, solo con la lingua nella sua bocca e con le mani sulle sue cosce. I loro jeans si stanno consumando gli uni contro gli altri, ed è stupido che ancora non se li siano tolti: sono due super-geni in più di un ambito e sembrano quasi essersi dimenticati come si annienta quella sensazione tremenda di vuoto che continueranno a nutrire finché non scoperanno.  
Hiro sbottona i pantaloni di suo fratello e lo fa senza smettere di baciarlo. Atterrano sul materasso gonfio e polveroso con un tonfo, e sente come lui si irrigidisce al pensiero di aver svegliato zia Cass, ma non gli concede nemmeno l'alito per suggerirlo, non vuole scuse, ritardi, non vuole che si impelaghi ancora una volta in ragionamenti astrusi che annienteranno il calore e il bisogno viscerale che c’è fra di loro, quel sentimento non puro, certo, ma cristallino e fortissimo, quell’urgenza tenerissima che lo annulla e lo rende solo un manichino che non vuole nient'altro se non essere scopato.  
È un adolescente e, cazzo, vuole essere scopato. Gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle e lo spinge giù, si acquieta come un gattino con le cosce sulla sua mezza erezione, e gli è così familiare e bello che esplode dal desiderio di sentirlo dentro, che quasi gli viene da piangere come ha pianto all'aeroporto. Non si stupirebbe di avere ancora stampata sulla guancia la trama del maglioncino di suo fratello per quanto lo ha stretto e per quanto tempo ha passato schiacciato contro il suo petto, come se ci fosse stato qualcuno di molto cattivo nei paraggi con l’intenzione di afferrarlo per le caviglie e sbatterlo di nuovo su un aereo qualsiasi.  
Non spoglia Tadashi, gli basta abbassargli i pantaloni e le mutande quel poco che è necessario per tirarglielo fuori, e strusciando il centro della testa contro il suo mento, pigro, respirandogli contro il collo, inizia a masturbarlo, gli stringe la maglietta con l'altra mano quando lo sente gorgogliare per la soddisfazione, per il piacere, per quell’incontro bollente e agognato fino allo sfinire.  
"Sei stanco?" gli chiede Tadashi come se stessero giocando alla playstation, e Hiro si innervosisce, si cruccia perché quel suo modo di fare così perbenista quando è evidente che non è stanco, e che se anche lo fosse la sua priorità al momento sarebbe comunque essere aperto villanamente fino a non ricordarsi più il proprio nome, lo inalbera come una bestia. Ma poi si intenerisce, perché sa che è anche il modo di Tadashi di sciogliere la tensione, di dirgli "mi sei mancato" senza farlo con parole esplicite, di dirgli "è esattamente qui che ti ho sempre voluto" senza farlo suonare, sapete, come se fosse strano scoparsi il proprio fratellino di ritorno dall'estero. Si baciano e Hiro risponde passando un pollice sul glande ormai fradicio di suo fratello, preparando la sua erezione con un'ultima energica pompata mentre si sfila le scarpe sul letto, punta contro tallone, e poi si solleva e si tira indietro per levarsi mutande e pantaloni in una sola volta.  
Vuole impalarsi sul suo cazzo senza prepararsi. Lo vuole così tanto che è pronto persino ad una cosa stupida e brutale come quella. Ma Tadashi non è un pazzo arrapato come lui e lo ferma per i fianchi prima che possa sistemarsi, se lo trascina contro, gli bacia la testolina e allunga un braccio fino al cassetto per recuperare il lubrificante. Non lo usano da tanto, "è buono?", "è buono", profuma ancora di qualsiasi cosa profumasse in principio, e quando Tadashi se lo versa sulla mano, schiacciando Hiro sotto il suo corpo come se temesse che possa fare un'altra stronzata da un momento all'altro, come farsi scopare dall'angolo della scrivania o qualsiasi altro oggetto che possa prestarsi al fine, gli bacia la guancia, il ciuffo di capelli neri e lisci che è caduto a coprirgli un occhio, le ciglia lunghe, fitte e da bambino un po' umide di voglia, la linea del mento, e nel frattempo gli preme due dita fra le cosce, contro l'anello di muscoli tesi che è diventato il punto nevralgico di qualsiasi pulsione di Hiro. Gliele mette dentro e Hiro sospira, anche se la sente tutta la fatica che Tadashi ci sta mettendo per farne entrare due allo stesso tempo, la sente benissimo perché è suo il culo strettissimo e per niente collaborativo.  
Non rinuncerebbe a quella sensazione per niente al mondo, comunque, allarga le cosce e si dice di stare buono, di essere paziente, anche se è così stupido che se lo dica: la pazienza non sa nemmeno cosa sia, e Hiro vuole tutto e lo vuole subito.  
Si morde le labbra e va incontro alla mano di suo fratello mentre questi comincia a scoparlo, e quando gli sforbicia dentro le labbra non bastano e allora si azzanna un pugno per non gridare. Non possono proprio svegliare zia Cass adesso, ne morirebbe.  
"Fatto, fatto, fatto..." piagnucola come una cantilena contro l'orecchio di Tadashi, implorandolo.  
"Cos- no", "sììì", "Hiro, fai il bravo", "ti preeeego", sbatte la testa contro la testiera del letto per dimostrare quanto poco è in sé al momento, e proprio mentre inizia a pensare che potrebbe essere stato controproducente Tadashi in realtà lo accontenta, gli sfila le dita da dentro e sembra portarsi dietro tutta una corona di tensioni fastidiosissime che però tornano a riempirlo subito, di nuovo, nell'attesa snervante e troppo lunga che suo fratello si infradici il cazzo di lubrificante perché "non è mai troppo". Quando sono pronti Hiro alza una gamba, la sinistra, per appoggiargli il tallone all'altezza del coccige, allarga l'altra, gli allaccia le braccia al collo e Tadashi lo stringe per la vita, gli bacia le clavicole e lo prende, svelto anche lui, si lascia trascinare.  
_Ahia_. Ahia, ahia, ahia. Hiro singhiozza ma non vuole, non davvero, l'ultima cosa che vorrebbe al momento è dimostrare a suo fratello che aveva ragione, e quindi nemmeno gli dice qualcosa o lo ferma quando lui inizia subito a scoparlo. Basta poco per abbattere la bella facciata da sono preoccupato di Tadashi, letteralmente basta che gli entri dentro e si perde, smette di pensare, e Hiro non può proprio biasimarlo: gli ha insegnato lui come spegnersi mentre lo fanno. Perciò, nonostante faccia male cerca la forza per ignorarlo, o per concentrarsi su quanto sia bello essere riempiti anche se domani non potrà sedersi, è una sensazione che ha vissuto già mille volte e che, nonostante tutto, continua ad essere bella come la prima. Prova a stare sereno, almeno finché non sente il secondo asse del pavimento di camera sua scricchiolare.  
"In una scala da uno a dieci, come valuti il tuo dolore?"  
Se non fosse strozzato dalla cascata muscolare di Tadashi che lo investe, Hiro sputerebbe il cuore sul pavimento per lo spavento. Nell'ombra della sua camera, davanti alla porta, c'è la sagoma bianca ed immensa di Baymax. Tadashi si ferma, ma non per davvero: non lo stanno facendo i suoi fianchi, sebbene si sia tirato su col torso, e Hiro inizia a trovarlo inquietante e strano allo stesso tempo. Guarda il robot di sbieco, quasi non fosse lì, il viso affondato a metà nel cuscino, e non riesce sul serio a rispondergli o a intervenire mentre Tadashi, continuando a scoparlo, cerca di allontanarlo.  
"B-Baymax, esci!"  
"In una scala da uno a dieci, come valuti il tuo dolore?"  
"Sssh, no-non gridare! Esci di qui, forza!"  
"In una scala da uno a dieci, come valuti il tuo dolore?"  
Prima che Hiro partisse era capitata più o meno la stessa cosa, ma col gatto grasso e pigro di zia Cass, che però non parlava e non li guardava con gli stessi occhi vacui mentre scopavano. È così surreale che Hiro per un momento quasi si dimentica di reagire, ma poi il suo cervello ricomincia a carburare e si sente in imbarazzo, profondamente e vergognosamente in imbarazzo.  
"Spegnilo! Fallo smettere, non farlo guardare!"  
"Ci sto provando!"  
"È il tuo robot! Fa' qualcosa!"  
"In una scala da uno a dieci, come valuti il tuo dolore, Hiro?"  
"Non-non fa male! Zero, zero!, ora va' via!"  
Tadashi impallidisce. "Fa-fa male?"  
"No, no!"  
"Mi dispiace, ma il mio sistema sembra non avere un programma specifico per il dolore rettale. Posso suggerire della camomilla?"  
Hiro si copre il viso con un palmo e piagnucola, mentre suo fratello fa leva sulle braccia per sollevarsi, tirarsi indietro e andare spasmodicamente alla ricerca delle proprie mutande nel groviglio di lenzuola, coperte e desideri repressi che è diventato il letto. La preoccupazione più grande di entrambi al momento è che gli occhi di Baymax non sono solo sensori visivi, ma anche telecamere che registrano tutto. Ancora, è imbarazzante.  
“Posso consigliare anche un unguento rettale con proprietà anestetiche” dice il robot, mentre Tadashi gli si lancia contro per coprirgli l’interfono con una mano, inutilmente. “Sembra che il dolore sia stato causato da un corpo estern-”  
“Tada!”  
“Ci- ci sto provando, okay?! Baymax, spegniti!”  
“Non sono stato programmato per spegnermi mentre presto servizio. Fa male se tocco?” dice, allungando il suo grasso dito bianco verso Hiro e tentando di avvicinarsi.  
“Tadaaa!” urla lui, balzando a sedere e ricavandone, in compenso, una bella fitta. _Ahia_!  
“Su una scala da uno a dieci, come valuti il tuo dolore?”  
“Non- non ho dolore, smettila!” sbotta Hiro, infilandosi velocemente la maglietta, mentre suo fratello cerca di trattenere il robot.  
È la peggiore volta della sua vita. Se potessero raccontarla in giro, _se_ , farebbe sicuramente morire dal ridere tre o quattro persone che conoscono, ma al momento tutto ciò che Hiro sente è umiliazione e una profonda, densa e triste insoddisfazione. Può solo rassegnarsi quando, una volta vestitosi interamente, Tadashi gli chiede, con gli occhi bassi e la voce ridotta ad un filo, di assecondarlo. Assecondare il suo dannato robot.  
Hiro sospira e annuisce quando Baymax, come ulteriore soluzione, propone un abbraccio.  
“Un abbraccio può migliorare il tuo umore e alleviare il dolore” gli dice, fissandolo con i suoi grandi occhi neri, un attimo prima di aprire le sue enormi braccia e stringerlo, facendolo affondare completamente nella sua morbida pancia di lattice bianco.  
È caldo e confortevole ed è qualcosa di cui Hiro non sapeva di aver bisogno fino a un minuto fa. Prima ancora di rendersene conto, Baymax lo precede e dice “è okay piangere quando si ha dolore”, dandogli una pacca umana sulla schiena, e lui realizza che sì, sta piangendo. Si gira dall’altro lato per guardare Tadashi, la cui testa spunta subito dalla maglietta che sta indossando, e a sua volta lo guarda, preoccupato.  
Hiro si strofina la guancia e l’occhio sinistro, fa un sorrisetto piccolo. Sta piangendo, ed è vero, ma non per il dolore: Baymax sa di casa almeno tanto quanto Tadashi, e zia Cass, e il gatto. È mancato così tanto che aveva cominciato a sottovalutare il momento in cui sarebbe tornato e sarebbe stato nuovamente inghiottito in quel nido caldo e rasserenante che è la sua famiglia.  
Tadashi crolla a sedere affianco a lui sul letto, per scherzo pungola il braccio di Baymax con un dito, sorridendo a sua volta, rassicurato. Poi si morde il labbro inferiore e gli passa una mano sulla nuca, fra i capelli, sprigionando tutto il loro odore, si avvicina e gli lascia un bacio sotto l’orecchio.  
Hiro non potrebbe intenerirsi più di così, quindi semplicemente gli passa un braccio attorno al collo, e “mi sei mancato” piagnucola, per la prima volta da quando è sceso da quel dannato aereo. Non pensa di averlo mai detto prima. La sua urgenza era finire a letto insieme perché è l’unico modo che conosce per comunicargli una cosa simile, ma, pensa, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla, funziona benissimo anche così.


End file.
